Cerulean Core
"Salvaged from Cerulean machinery, these advanced circuits Cerulean Core is required for upgrading nondefensive buildings to levels 10 to 14. It can be obtained by the store ( ) alone or in bundles, Mission defeating Level-350 Maar, or won in Zoot's Loot, Zoot's Jackpot, Builder's Box, or KIRA's Gift. Sales 35% OFF Cerulean Cores!, 2013 Jan 1 (1d12h) Edgeworld Mail: : For the next 24 hours, Cerulean cores are on sale for 35% off! Now is your chance to purchase Cerulean Cores for the low price of 25 Platinum! There has never been a better time to buy! Make sure to get your cores today before its too late! Cerulean Cores - 35% OFF!, 2012 Nov 9 12:00 PT (3d12h) Edgeworld Mail: :Still haven't built your Level 14 Command Center, Fleet Academy or unlocked all the levels of your Defense Simulator and Engineering Lab? Now is your chance to purchase Cerulean Cores for the low price of 25 Platinum! There has never been a better time to buy! Make sure to get your cores today before itssic too late! 35% OFF Cerulean Cores!, 2012 Oct 12 10:00 PT (3d14h) Edgeworld Mail: :unlocked all the levels of your Defense Simulator and Engineering Lab? Now is your chance to purchase Cerulean Cores for the low price of 25 Platinum until 12:00pm PST (noon) on October 12thsic! There has never been a better time to buy! Make sure to get yours today before itssic too late! the Oct 10 interface makeover, this sale is not reflected in Store, only in Daily Update, where also the Daily Login Bonus was at last awarded to Google+ players. As of Oct 13, the sale is also listed in Store, and the Daily Login Bonus is offline. 50% OFF Cerulean Cores!, 2012 Sep 10 12:00 PT (2d) Edgeworld Mail: Still haven't built your Level 13 Command Center, Fleet Academy or unlocked all the levels of your Defense Simulator? Now is your chance to purchase Cerulean Cores for the low price of 20 Platinum until 12:00pm PST (noon) on September 12th. There has never been a better time to buy! Make sure to get yours today before itssic too late! Cerulean Core Sale!, 2012 Aug 16 14:00 PT (4d1h) Edgeworld Mail: :Still haven't built your Level 13 Command Center, Fleet Academy or unlocked all the levels of your Defense Simulator? Now is your chance to purchase Cerulean Cores for the low price of 29 Platinum until 3:00pm PST, August 20th. Now get out there and start building! Cerulean Cores 50% for a limited time!, 2012 Jun 18 12:00 PT (1d) KIRA Mail: :Still haven't built your 2nd Warp Gate, Fleet Academy or unlocked all the levels of your Defense Simulator? :Now is your chance!!! :Purchase Cerulean Cores for the incredibly low price of 20 Platinum until 12:00pm Pacific Time, June 19 :Act now, because this special limited time sale won't be back soon! ' ' See also *Vermillion Core *Cerulean Rack *Scarbide Ingot *Incendiary Core Category:Store Category:General Store Items Category:Buildings Category:Resource Buildings